Immortal
by ihuntwithwinchesters
Summary: oneshots that revolve around Merlin's immortality. Obvious Character death, maybe the odd curse but nothing serious. Requests accepted
1. Bandits

**A/N- Hello again, it's me. **

**This story is going to be a collection of one shot type drabble things. I'm not sure what to call them, but just a bit of back ground on it. **

**The knights of the round table are here, Uther is dead, Lancelot did not sacrifice himself to the Caillech and All the knights know of Merlin's magic. These are all going to be around Merlin being immortal. This is the orgin story so sorry if it is a bit boring, you can request some if you want (Please request some things!) so yeah, **

**Enjoy! **

**-Ihuntwithwinchesters**

The bandits flooded from the trees, endless lines of them. Continuously pouring from the trees like water from a pump. Arthur and the knights held them off as best they could but they couldn't hold them any more. Merlin could see it, they were going to lose if Merlin did not intervene. He stepped forward his chin held high, jeers rose from the bandits around them

"Very good King Arthur, kick the runt into the fight,"

"King Arthur uses peasants to fight his battle for him."

But these comments if anything had the opposite effect to what the scum had presumed. It only riled Merlin up more. His hands clenched into fists, his shoulders tensed and his eyes flashed the feared gold of magic. All bandits shot backwards, flying in all directions and slumping in undignified heaps on the forest floor. Gwaine stepped forward and grasped his best friend shoulder in a tight grip.

"Flawless as always Merlin..." he said slinging his arm around his shoulder and pulling him away from the clearing.

"Well what can I say I'm..." Merlin's sentence was cut off as he screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong?! What happened? Gwaine!" Arthur called from their camp several feet away.

Merlin's mouth was frozen in a silent scream, Gwaine held him upwards by his armpits.

"Hey, hey Merlin Merlin!" he called but his best friend's eyes were glazed over with pain. He reached an arm round his back and felt the horror.

Sticky, warm blood with a cold metal dagger. Merlin had been stabbed in the back. Gwaine pulled the dagger from his drinking buddy's back and grasped his face slapping his lightly.

"No, no. No Merlin come on... don't leave me now, come on." Gwaine begged of his best friend but it was too late. His eyes had fluttered closed and his breath had ceased. Arthur caught up with the pair and saw the horror before his eyes. Gwaine turned his head slightly to Arthur and whispered "He's gone..."

A strange light began to emanate from behind Merlin, it took the two trained knights a few moments to realise that the light was coming from their deceased friend. Gwaine lay his down on the ground and and stood back. The light poured from his eyes and mouth, his hands and feet turned into long rays of light. The light grew brighter and spread along the servant's body until he was fully engulfed.

Arthur and Gwaine turned away their gazes away from the light as it grew too intense to look at. But when it finally died down they turned to face the corpse. But instead met the eyes of their best friend who was sitting up rubbing his back.

"Oh god, that hurt." He mumbled to no one in particular and winced slightly.

He looked up at Arthur and Gwaine's shocked but relieved faces. Smirking, he chuckled nervously

"Yeah, about what you just saw..."


	2. Showing it off

It had taken a while to explain to Gwaine and Arthur about Emrys and the Once and Future king, but he had done it eventually. He had walked and talked explaining it to a lot of the knights as well but not all of them.

"So, basically you're immortal?" Gwaine had asked after a few hours of silence.

"To put it simply, yes."

"Okay..." and the knights all fell back into silence.

"Can we see?" Percival asked "No ignore that it was silly." he said almost immediately after.

"Well I could show you if you wanted to see that?" Percival looked up and didn't say anything but looked eager.

Merlin sighed, "Okay then, could I borrow somebody's sword?" Merlin held out his hand. Arthur began to draw excalibur but merlin quickly stopped him, "I can't use Excalibur, Arthur. It was forged in a dragon's breath. I think that would kill me." Arthur quickly sheathed his sword and nodded sternly. Gwaine drew his own sword and handed it hilt first to the boy. He bowed his head slightly as thanks to his friend. He positioned the sword so it was just below his heart.

With one last look at Arthur, he plunged the sword deep into his torso, it perturded from the other side. Blood spluttered from his lips as he withdrew the sword and fell down to the floor. His breath stopped and his chest ceased it's continuous rise and fall. This time, there was no light, just a simple little flame that danced over the edges of his wound sewing them together. After an agonising 5 minutes Merlin coughed and sat up. He spat the blood from his mouth and rushed to the stream near by and washed his mouth out.

"Oh god I hate getting stabbed, I can't stand the taste of my blood." He moaned as he wiped the blood from his chin and fished a new shirt from his pack. "That is two shirts I have lost today due to different stabbings!" He called behind him. "You are buying me a new one Percival. That was your idea!"

**A/N- sorry this is so short but I struggled to right it. Sorry if people are really out of character any favourite, follow and review pleaseeeeeeeeeee**


	3. Poison

**A/N- here is the next chapter of this story. I need some more requests and reviews guys! I feed from them, you are all starving me right now. **

**Favourite, follow and review please**

It had been a 3 days since the big reveal to most of the knights but some still didn't know, Leon for instance. Merlin was secretly hoping that Arthur would have told Leon but he knew Arthur was very secretive about things and wouldn't go around spreading his secrets let alone his best friends.

Merlin had it planned out, he would go to training with Arthur as usual, he would talk to Arthur subtly about it and convince him to inform the rest of the knights.

As long as everything stuck to plan it should be fine.

Of course it didn't. Who really thought it would have?

Merlin reached the kitchens after what felt at least a month maybe even longer. And was greeted by a familiar face. It just happened to be the man he was just talking about

"Merlin! Just the man I was looking for, The king is requesting your presence immediately in his chambers." Merlin furrowed his brow, Arthur never asks for Merlin. He is the most useless person in the whole castle. Why does he need him?

"Of course Leon I will be right there." Merlin bowed slightly to the knight, expecting him to be leaving, but he continued, "He also requested me so I will be joining you on the walk there."

Merlin rolled his eyes, Arthur was constantly fucking this up with only two requests. He sighed and walked over to the breakfast and inhaled, he had had to skip breakfast again and even the smell would sustain him for the day. But the smell wasn't it's usual smell. It smelt...off...

"Merlin?" Leon asked confused.

"This smells strange... I think someone has tampered with his breakfast." Merlin asked pulling off a small piece of sausage and chewing it. It was very rich but appart from the chewy texture there didn't seem to be a thing wrong with it. Merlin breathed out in relief, finding it extremely difficult. In fact any kind of breathing seemed to prove very hard. He brought a hand to his mouth and coughed a few times to see if it brought out any food that was lodged in his throat. He looked down at his hand in horror and the look was not missed by the observant knight.

"Merlin? Are you okay?" Leon asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Merlin tried again to breathe in but found it was now impossible. It felt like his lungs were in flames. He collapsed to the floor in a juddering heap.

"Oh gods!" Leon cried crashing onto his knees next to Merlin, he glanced down at the boy's hands and found them speckled with blood. He scooped him up into his arms like a child and carried him, shouting after any servant who would listen. "Somebody fetch the king! Tell him his food was poisoned." Leon continued to rush to the Physician's chambers. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

"Gaius!" Leon cried as he slammed the door open with leg. Gaius jumped with fright and turned to scold the knight until he saw the fidgeting individual in his arms. "Merlin! What the blazes have you done now!" He pushed away all the equipment on the table and gestured for the boy to be placed there. "Is he going to be alright Gaius?"

Gaius' face fell grave. "I'm afraid not sir Leon. If the poison was truly made for the king then the man behind it won't have made it easy for him."

Leon scrubbed his face over with his hand, "He is going to die..."

At this the door slammed open again and Arthur stormed in. "Gaius, where is my manservant?" He immediately rushed to the boy's side, grasping his pale hand in his own.

"Sire, I plan to ease his passing and kick start his 'trick'." Gaius said as he fished a small potion from the shelves above him. "This will simply dull his pain and ease his passing, then hopefully the rest take care of itself."

Leon was completely lost, "But Gaius. You haven't even looked for a cure." Leon protested but Arthur simply waved him away. "Go away Sir Leon. We can take it from here." Arthur spoke without looking up from his best friend's face.

"I'm sorry sire but I am not leaving. He is just as much my friend as he is yours." Leon put his hands down by his sides and watched intently. Arthur shrugged at the old doctor and mumbled something that sounded like, "It's better he find out through a demonstration." Arthur smiled slightly and stood up pushing Leon back as well. Gaius poured the potion down the boy's throat and the knight sighed in sorrow as Merlin stopped breathing.

This time, there was no show in it. Simply a quick golden bar starting from Merlin's feet travelled through Merlin's body.

"What's happening!" Leon shouted and Merlin quickly shot upwards taking long deep breaths. "3 times in 5 days. This is getting ridiculous." He said drinking eagerly from the cup that was presented to him.

"Was this a... a joke... a prank!" Leon roared his hand subconsciously going to the hilt of his sword.

Merlin took another deep breath in and pointed at Arthur "Your turn. I've done it too much."

So much for subtly.


	4. Goddamn Stairs

**A/N- Right guys, come on. I still haven't had any requests! Please I can't think of any. Just one please! Even if it is a crack fic! Please!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy it. **

"Stupid prat, can't even dress himself." Merlin mumbled himself as he lugged away the heavy bag that contained Arthur's armour. The King had ordered Merlin to polish the armour until he could see his face in it clearly. Merlin groaned and whined as he dragged the bag further and further. "pompous...Arrogant...self-absorbed..." Merlin took a deep breath between each word. "dollophead...clotp...Ahh!" His final insult was cut off as he felt his foot give way under the step and he fell backwards. He called out as he landed on the bottom of the stairs. His head hit the stone with a sickening crack and the darkness took him away.

Arthur sat in his chambers listening to Merlin's groans and insults as he slowly dragged the armour away, a snail would probably go faster than him. "clotp...Ahh!" Arthur's head shot up from his paper work. That was Merlin. He jumped up from his desk, _the idiot probably just dropped a piece of your armour onto his toe_. Arthur tried to calm himself, it work for a second maybe even less as a sickening thud, crack and crash echoed around. The scream of a young maidservant is what gave Arthur the strength and courage to run as fast as he could from the room.

"Sire! Your servant." A young girl grabbed onto his wrist. An action he would have shaken off if it was any normal time but this was no normal time. He allowed the girl to pull him through the corridors to the stairs leading to the armoury. At the bottom lay...

"Merlin..." Arthur ran down the stairs and crashed heavily onto his knees beside the manservant. "Merlin?" He asked slapping the boy's cheek lightly, getting harder as he called his name more. Arthur noticed the large bump and cut with blood oozing from it on his forehead. It slicked the floor, Arthur guessed that it was going to stain and add a permanent tattoo onto the floor. Arthur put two fingers to the boy's neck. Nothing no beat or flutter under his skin. If there was no pulse then he would heal soon. Arthur whirled round to face the young girl next to him. "What is your name?"

"B..beth, sire. I serve the Queen's lunch everyday."

"Okay, Beth I need you to run to Gaius and tell him his ward has fell," Beth bowed low before rushing off towards Gaius. Arthur turned his attention back to his best friend. "Merlin, if you are going to heal, now would be an excellent time. It's just you and me."

Nothing.

"Come on Merlin. Someone might see you. You need to heal."

Nothing, his head lolled in the king's tight grip. Arthur scooped the boy from the floor. "Come on Lazy." He ran to Gaius.

Gaius and Beth were bustling around the room trying to tidy up a bed for Merlin. Gaius stopped when he noticed the boy in the monarch's arms. "Sire? Has he not..."

"No." Arthur answered quickly, aware of the company in the room. Arthur lay Merlin down on the bed. "Beth, could you please fetch the queen. Merlin is a very dear friend to her." Gaius asked the servant. Once Beth had left again, Gaius placed his hands onto Merlin's chest. He mumbled words under his breath that Arthur could not make out. Merlin's eyes snapped open. Breath sucked into his body, his eyes flashing gold. The cut healed on his forehead and the lump slowly receded into his head again. His eyes slipped back closed and Gaius sighed in relief. "He is breathing again, sire. He is just exhausted. Head injuries are incredibly hard to heal. Take it from past experience." Gaius informed the king. At this moment Gwen rushed into the room and saw Merlin on the bed.

"How did he do it this time?"


	5. Talks, Druids and Weird Things

"Gaius, the gaps are getting longer." Merlin said as he wiped the blood from his face away.

"The gaps, my boy?"

"The gaps, between each of my healings. They are getting longer. Soon enough I am going to die for real. I can't let that happen. Albion is still far from being created." Merlin sat down heavily on the bench and put his head in his hands. Gaius rubbed his ward's back soothingly.

"Maybe, you should visit the druids. Could they have the answer you seek?" Gaius suggested. Merlin nodded against the table. "I'll tell Arthur. He may want to accompany me."

"Of course." Merlin stood and hugged Gaius quickly. The physician hugged the boy back and held the back of his head. When the hug broke up, he let his hand linger on the back of his head. "Now go. The sooner the better."

Merlin walked slowly to the King's room, and paced outside. The door opened suddenly and Merlin jumped. "Merlin, you idiot! I have been waiting for you for hours!" He pulled Merlin into the room by his neckerchief. "I had to get George to deliver my breakfast. Do you realise how embarrassing that is?"

Merlin didn't look up from the floor. Arthur noticed. "Merlin is something wrong? Is it your head?" Merlin looked up innocently, "No my head is fine now. I just need to take a few days off for now."

Arthur stared at Merlin. Searching every inch of his face for a key to why he needed to leave.

"Why what is wrong? Is it your mother? You?"

Merlin chuckled slightly, Arthur's tone could change in a heart beat. "No my mother is fine. It is me. My healing to be specific. I'm going to visit the druids."

"Then so am I." Arthur replied quickly. Merlin smiled widely. "I was hoping you would say that."

Within the hour Arthur and Merlin had both their horses saddled and were riding towards the forest. "Which way to the druids then?" Arthur asked. Merlin screwed his lips together into a tight line and avoided looking at Arthur.

"You can't be serious! You don't know!"

"Well I just expected them to sense me. I am Emrys after all."

"Using your title like that will not get you anywhere."

"That is how you use it, sire!"

"Give me an example of when I use my title to get what I want?"

Merlin smiled and coughed, furrowing his brows and pouting his lips, he began to impersonate the very man beside him. "_Merlin! I am the king, I order you to bring me my sword!" _

Arthur furrowed his brow and pouted slightly before realising what he was doing and quickly fixing his mistake. The smirk by Merlin did not go unnoticed. "I am the king Merlin! I can do what I want!"

Merlin threw his head back howling with laughter "You just did it again!" Arthur scowled and went to make another comment but Merlin cut him off. "Wait. I sense something. Something magical." Arthur widened his eyes and drew Excalibur slowly and dismounted his horse. Merlin did the same, drawing his small dagger Arthur had presented him with when he became of age. It was small and simple, just as Merlin had asked for, expect for in the handle was a small ruby where he would place his hand. "Hello?" Merlin called.

A small sound of a twig snapping echoed around the forest causing both Merlin and Arthur to jump. Arthur pointed to the area that the noise had come from with his sword. Merlin raised a hand whilst holding up his dagger in the other hand. The rustle began again and Arthur poised to attack. He gave a signal to Merlin, meaning "Get ready to fight." Merlin nodded. The rustling stopped and Arthur dived into the bush. Arthur sighed and turned round smiling to face Merlin, holding up a squirming rabbit in his hand. "This is the something magical you detected. Merlin I must say your skills are decreasing."

Merlin frowned, "I swear I sensed something." He walked forwards and grabbed the squirming rabbit from his hand. Merlin stroked it fondly and put it to the floor. As both their attentions were faced on the rabbit. The monster took its turn to attack. The rabbit looked up at the space behind Merlin in shock and horror before running away. Arthur chuckled, "Guess it was scared of your..." Arthur was cut off as he looked up and saw the horror that stood behind his friend. It resembled that of a scorpion but on a much larger scale. It had 6 legs protruding from its body and two huge pincher's that rose above it's head to create a deadly shield of it's own body. It's tail was much higher than than all of these. It was long sting coming from a tail that looked like it was made of building blocks. Venom and poison dripped from the end of the sting onto the floor creating a sizzles puddle on the floor that burned through the leaves showing it's acidic properties. It towered over Merlin, who was still oblivious to the fact that this monster lurched behind him. "Arthur?" Arthur simply pointed his sword behind Merlin, who turned and rolled out of it's path just in time as the massive tail smashed into the ground where he had previously been kneeling. Merlin stood quickly raising hands and shouting a spell to fire the beast backwards, which it did.

Merlin wiped the sweat from his brow. "That won't be the last of them. I have sent a message out to the druids, asking for their help..." Merlin couldn't finish as he turned swiftly to blast away another scorpion away. Arthur began to cut down the beasts as they swarmed in from the tree-line. Attacking and obliterating all in their path whether it was a tree or a shrub, the creatures came pouring from the woods, heading straight towards their brand new meal. Arthur was so focused on keeping one especially big monster at bay. He did not notice the small beast slither past him. It got close to Merlin, before plunging the stinger straight into his back.

The spell that was on the tip of his tongue died and the tongue grew in size. His back screamed his agony as his own mouth opened in a silent scream of horror. He fell down into the leaves with a loud smash to the floor. The sound echoed around the forest. Arthur took down the last monster, shouting in victory as he watched as the creatures scurried away into the trees. "We did it, Merlin! We..." His chant was cut off as he saw his best friend lying in the leaves, shivering and twitching.

"Merlin!" Arthur rushed to his side as grasped his best friend's shoulder. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes glazed over in obvious pain. White foam dribbled from the corner of his open mouth, small constant fits and twitches attacked his limbs. Arthur held his best friend in his arms, not caring about the open gesture he was showing to the servant. Merlin gurgled under him as blood mixed with foam and still, in a steady flow, slid from his mouth. Arthur panicked slightly. He knew that Merlin would heal from this but the pain... he couldn't imagine a worse hell.

He was stuck alive, as his magic tried to keep him that way, until eventually his heart and body would give in. only to be brought back into the world where he is killed from so much, he has been given immortality.

"Come on Merlin. Heal yourself."

nothing. Only more choked gasps and gargles.

"Please Merlin, just give in at least."

That's when his breathing stopped.

Arthur sighed in relief. Merlin would heal himself now. Arthur lay down the warlock on the floor again and collected some firewood. Merlin would need plenty of rest after this healing. "You always seem to get yourself in these positions, my friend." He said to the corpse.

Arthur started the fire and lay out the bedrolls. He checked on Merlin. No change. He was still lifeless. Arthur pulled himself back to a nearby tree and lay Merlin over his lap, idly playing with his raven locks. _He will wake up soon. He will_

2 hours passed and Merlin had not healed himself. 3 hours passed. Still nothing. When the 6 hour mark passed Arthur began to wonder if he was really dead. 8 hours. 9 hours. 10 hours.

Arthur felt tears stinging his eyes as he hugged his best friend close to him. "Please wake up, Merlin. Please."

Arthur pulled the limp head into his shoulder and cried onto the warlock's. "Please."

"Please..."

"Don't leave me here."

**A/N- I know depressing I am sorry but I did enjoy writing this. Any requests as welcomed but bare in mind there will be another part to this, then the requests will start to happen. Favourite follow and please do review. It makes me happy. Thanks!**

**-ihuntwithwinchesters**


End file.
